


Written in the Stars

by SaturdayAddams



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Calanthe and Eist being gross, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grandfather-granddaughter, Grandpa Eist, happier times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayAddams/pseuds/SaturdayAddams
Summary: Eist teaching Ciri about sailing, the stars, life and a choice he himself made after he first met Calanthe.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Written in the Stars

Ever since she was a small child it had been a peculiar experience sailing the sea. Equal parts terrifying and exhilarating. In the beginning no one could tear her away from her grandfathers lap. His merry voice and solid frame the only thing that could somewhat calm her petrified little body. In time, his measured explanation of every sound, every sudden movement began to give her a sense of control over the uncontrollable. In ever more time his obvious love for the sea was too infectious not to leave a mark on her as well. Her own hard-won love of the sea might not rival his, but then, she had yet to meet anyone who did. The vast, unpredictable sea with all its secrets. The freedom she could never find in Cintra. Whatever nervousness still remained usually dissipated when near him. 'The King’s shadow' the crew called her. Her grandmother joking that with the two of them attached to the hip, she could finally get some proper work done undisturbed.

The two sat, as was their habit, comfortably on deck, watching the nighttime sky. The stars so bright, she couldn't quite believe they were the same stars she could see from her chambers back home. She rested her head against him, as he continued to spin glorious tales, amid actual instructions on how he used the stars for navigation when out at sea. Her attention rapt. Hanging on to his every word. Eyes following his pointing fingers across the stars and constellations. Memorizing them all. The combination of the gentle rocking of the boat and her grandfathers voice lulling her into a wonderful calm.

She loved these moments with him. With no hint of their usually busy court surrounding them.

“Now, based on what I just told you, which way to Cintra?”

She focused. Tried to combine everything he'd just told her with what was above her. Finally, she pointed a direction she was somewhat sure was the right one. He raised his brow, trying not to give anything away. The slight twitching of his lips did however, and so she jumped into explaining why with the gusto of knowing she was right.

“I’ll make a sea hound out of you yet” he exclaimed when she finished, winking at her while his mouth broke into a giant smile.

She grinned. Basked in the proud look on his face, and curled into his side.

"And that's how you always find your way home, no matter where you are in the world."

“But if you stay home, you won’t have to find home.”

She tried to sound lighthearted. Yet the hesitation in her voice probably gave away her sincerity.

“I thought you were starting to enjoy it out here?”

“I am. I do...it's just that...A lot of scary things can happen. At sea, or wherever far away.” She didn’t tell him a part of her held her breath each time he or her grandmother left Cintra. Whilst freedom seemed wonderful, it was still foreign. She couldn’t ever imagine ever leaving home without them. Strong and determined, shielding her from anyone and anything that would harm her.

He sighed. Looked at her, clearly pondering whether or not to say what he was thinking. A rare occurrence in her grandfather. Finally he hugged her even closer before redirecting her gaze upwards.

“The stars, if you know how to read them, sometimes can tell you more than you want to know. If you’re lucky, or unlucky, depending how you look at it." He sighed. Lost in _something,_ and while she didn't know what, she was right there with him. "The first time I ever met your grandmother. A boring, stuffy affair I’d been forced to attend by my brother." He paused a bit, looking at her sheepishly. “King Roegners burial in fact. I’d prepared to leave as soon as propriety would allow, but after I first laid eyes on that fiery wonder of a woman, I kicked myself all the way back to the Isles for not staying longer. Even just one more day.” She grinned at that. If there was one thing painfully obvious it was how much her grandfather loved her grandmother. One only had to pretend to squint to see her grandmother loved him just the same. Figures it started at first glance.

“As night fell, I sat on deck, just like we are right now. Looking up at the very same stars. Looking for nothing really. I knew the way home. And I knew the way to her. The stars however, cruel or perhaps merciful, were particularly meddlesome that night. Clear in their answer to a question I never asked. If I went back to her. Bound my life to be by her side, I would die.”

“What?” She pushed away. Stared in shock. “No! How…” She didn’t know what to ask. All she knew was that the idea of her grandfather dying was something she couldn’t even think about. His eyes found hers. Kind and warm as always. Home. That twinkle that told her he was thinking something funny, even with such a horrid tale. 

“So naturally, at the very first opportunity I sailed straight back to Cintra.” 

He laughed at her incredulous expression. Tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

“So, you didn’t believe it? I mean, It’s not true, is it?” 

“My sweet wee pup. The stars don’t lie. You just have to know how to read them.”

“Well you read wrong then”. He didn’t even respond. Just gave a slight chuckle. Sadness brimming just beneath. “But, you had just met her. You could have just stayed away.” 

He shrugged as if she’d asked him why he didn’t just stop breathing. 

“Yes, I had just met her. But I did meet her. Whatever destiny I have was sealed then and there. Do you really think I’d ever be able to stay away?”

Ciri tried to blink back tears. Shook her head. Of course he wouldn’t.

“I didn’t tell you to make you sad or scared. There’s still plenty of breath in me, I just…” he trailed off, a thousand thoughts reflecting in his eyes as he looked at her. “I could have remained at sea. Never married. And forever mourned what could have been. Or I could take whatever life I had left and spend it how I wanted. Choosing your grandmother was easy. Despite knowing she’d be the death of me. Because once I met her, I knew there would be no real life without her. I told you because I want the same for you. Don’t choose out of fear, so you can merely exist in relative safety. Choose what will make you stand with your back straight and a smile on your lips. Choose out of love. We will all be hurt. All die. Someday. Just, until then, live”.

He kissed her head. Let a comfortable quiet exist between them as she tried to wrap her head around what he’d just told her.

“I made a bet with Mousesack once on whether I will meet my maker at the end of her own sword, or at the end of the sword of someone she offended. I don’t think he considered how he will collect his winning should he be right”

She laughed, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him with all she had. He always did this. Made her laugh. Made her feel better.

“You’re not allowed to die. Not until both you and grandmother are very very, very old. Very.” She could feel him swallow, and he hugged her back just as fiercely. A kiss on her temple to ease the lack of reassurance.

“You know. It turned out I didn’t just get to live the rest of my life with my queen. I got the privilege of knowing and raising the most precious pup I never thought I’d have. That alone Is worth a thousand deaths”

She grinned into his neck. His warm, familiar neck where she had cried into so many times. It didn’t matter how she grew, she always seemed to fit just perfectly into the crook of it. 

“I think you’ll find there’s only cubs in Cintra” a familiar voice from behind them. A light hand patting her head.

“We’ll see about that. She has the makings of a great sea hound this one” He lightly pinched her side, and she leaned back and stared up at her grandmother, whose expression told her she really wouldn’t mind either way.

“Well, cub or pup, it’s still time for bed.” Ciri tried to protest, but her stifled yawn gave her away. Her grandmother merely responded with a raised brow that told Ciri there was no room for debate. Turning said brow at her grandfather, her voice took on a distinctly different tone. 

“Perhaps it’s time for old hounds as well.”

“And lionesses?” His voice a low growl, and Ciri rolled her eyes as she pulled herself up on her feet. She knew where this was going.

“Perhaps.” Ciri could practically hear the glint in her grandmothers eyes.

“Tired, my queen?” Couldn’t they wait till she was gone?

“Not in the slightest.” Her grandmothers grin downright feral. 

“I guess as king it’s my duty to help tire you out for the night.” Ciri pretended to gag.

“You two are beyond gross.”

Her grandfather stood up beside her, laughing as his arms reached for his wife, pulling her close. Resting his forehead against hers. Ciri once wondered if this was their way to simply force their never-tiring granddaughter to go to bed. By being too disgusting to be around. Their entire beings when around each other dispelled that theory, but nevertheless it worked like a charm.

“Guess I’ll just find my quarters by myself. Young girl all alone on a strange ship!”

“If you fall into water you’ve taken a wrong turn.” Her grandfather broke his gaze to wink at Ciri. Her grandmother trailed her hands far too low on his back. Ciri demonstrably turned away and started walking. Shielding her poor eyes from the antics now eliciting right out giggles behind her. Hiding her own grin from her grandparents ever seeing. In the slight chance they’d tear their eyes away from each other that was. Unmistakable sounds behind her proved they wouldn’t.

“Gross!”

“Goodnight wee pup!”

“Goodnight little cub!”

She huffed. They were absolutely insufferable.

She wouldn’t want them any other way. 


End file.
